Love & Sins
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: [Para retos a la carta] Los siete pecados de Shikamaru y Temari. Siete pequeñas escenas. ¡Reviews!


_ººº_

_Por _**Hiromi Yukishiro**

_ººº_

* * *

**Ira:**

Nunca enfades a Sabaku No Temari, sabio consejo del shinobi Genio Nara Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru tenía una maldición -asi mismo se decía él-, su madre era una mandona, la primera vez que tuvo un combate fue con una mujer, en la final del torneo también peleó con otra mujer, y para colmo su primer día como Chunin en la misión del rescate de Uchiha Sasuke también le tocó pelear con otra mujer. ¿Acaso los hados se habían empeñado en dejarlo como un calzonazos, o tal vez demostrarle que no podia vivir ellas?

Si era la segunda opción Shikamaru lo tenía claro; no necesitaba a las mujeres.

Y cuando recibió su primer beso, uno que sucedió en medio de una escapada de uno shinobis proscritos del sonido repitió su regla interior.

Maldijo su lengua porque hubiera preferido recibir cualquier puñetazo que no el coletazo salvaje de viento de aquel demoniaco abanico cuya dueña era Sabaku No Temari y cuyos ojos despedian un fuego de advertencía que haría retroceder al mismo Orochimaru.

Esa mujer tenía mucho nervio.

Después de eso Shikamaru aprendió la lección; nunca hacer enfadar a esa bruja de uñas violetas.

* * *

**Gula:  
**  
Cuando Lee llegó de Suna le había relatado con pelos y señales lo buena que era la comida en el Tierra de los hermanos de la Arena, el rico olor a especias y el sabor dulzón y picante de las mismas. Shikamaru lo miró exceptico sabiendo que su amigo tenía tendencía a exagerar las cosas al infinito. 

Pero por primera vez, Rock Lee no se equivocaba.

Si Chouji estuviera allí se moriría de placer...

-Cabeza de piña, pausa para respirar -Rió Temari abanicandose con un pequeño pai-pai- Deberías comer más lento, te va a sentar pesado.

Shikamaru se limpió los dedos con una servilleta y bebió de su rico té.

-Teneís una gastrónomia exquisita.

Temari torció la boca mirandolo.

-Tienes comida en la comisura de los labios.

El chico parpadeó, y se ruborizó.

-¿Dónde?

La chica se levantó de la mullida cojinada y se inclinó por encima de la pequeña mesa que los separaba. Shikamaru ahogó un gemido sorprendido cuando sintió la suave lengua de Temari lamiendo la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Q--Que haces, mujer?

Ella recuperó su perezosa pose, sentadose.

-A mí también me gusta nuestra comida -Sus ojos brillaron- me encantan.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

* * *

**Lujuría:**

Los oídos de Temari se afinaron, oyendo los golpes secos de la batalla que se sucedia a metros de donde estaba su posición. Su deber como kunoichi era servir en la batalla.

Su deber...

Podría haberlo sido diez minutos atrás cuand los refuerzos de los aliados de su villa aún no habian llegado. Pero entre los aliados de su villa se encontraba cierto genio que convertia en mantequilla las entrañas de la kunoichi. Le gustaba su rostro, sencillo pero atractico, varonil. A pesar que siempre había opinado que los hombres, todos los hombres eran unos bebés, este tenia algo diferente. Ya fuera por su inteligencia o por la desgarbada actitud que tenía con la vida. No era como los otros shinobis (Kankurô) que cada vez que una mujer estaba a un radío de tres metros se lucía como un gallardo guerrero.

Cuando lo vió llegar junto al Equipo de Maito Gai y el de Kakashi Hatake, los dos se refugiaron en la copa más alta de los tupidos arboles del bosque. A Temarí no le importó como la rugosa corteza arañaba su bronceada espalda, el cosquilleo que los dedos ágiles de Nara en las profundidades de su intimidad solo la hacian pensar en húmedad, calor y la manera de ahogar los jadeos que el Nara estaba dispuesto a robar de su garganta.

-¿Crees que estaran bien sin nosotros? -Preguntó el joven mientras intentaba desprenderse de las garras femeninas aferradas a su cola que lo empujaban al interior de esos torneados muslos bronceados.

-Hm. -Ronroneó cuando esa lengua tocó un sensible punto que ella aún no conocía- Lee, Naruto y Neji los harán polvo.

-Polvo. Je. Bonita metáfora mujer.

Temari podría haberle dado una buena patada, pero lo empujó de nuevo hacia su interior.

-Sabes a miel mujer. -Murmuró ronco, alternando su respiración con suaves lametazos.

Temari solo sonrió escuchando la banda sónora del encuentro.

La estridente risa de Uzumaki Naruto anunciando la victoria.

No, no los habían echado de menos.

* * *

**Envidía:  
**  
La primera vez que Temari llegó a la aldea de Konoha como Embajadora de Suna para organizar el torneo Chunnin, pensó que tal vez una persona en especial hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a ella. 

Pero lo que se encontró no le gustó nada. Esa zorra de Yamaka Ino se paseaba como una loba en celo ante las narices de su compañero de Equipo. Temari sintió ganas de estrangularla a manos desnudas. El maldito genio no solo no le había prestado atención como mujer, sino que además practicamente la había ignorado.

Esa zorra rubía...

Mosoca ignorante, superficial, estupida presumida. A Temari se le ocurrian cientos de insultos sobre la rubía. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando coincidió Uzumaki Naruto en su visita.

-¿Tienes una cita con ella?

Temari fingió ofenderse, pero lo que recibió como un cubo de agua helada fue la cara que mostró Nara ante semejante idea.

Bakka.

Seguro que es por la zorra rubía que lo perseguia como una loba en celo.

Todos los hombres son unos bebés.

Y esa Ino estaba en su lista de alimañas que exterminar.

* * *

**Codicia:**

Muchas personas ambicionan tener más dinero, más riquezas, más poder. En el caso de Temari está bastante conforme con esas tres habilidades. Es hija de un Kazekage muerto, y hermana del actual. Se podría decir que es la Hime de Suna, una princesa mimada que Shinobis admiran y kunoichis envidian. Lo tiene todo.

O eso creía ella.

El problema empezó cuando comenzó lo que sería catalogado como una espóradica relación entre Nara Shikamaru y ella. Al principio fue simple coqueteo. Después tuvo un transfondo más serío, más egoista.

Pues ella necesitaba y quería a Shikamaru allí.

Y lo había conseguido.

-Aún no entiendo porqué Godaime sama me mandó a una misión de 18 meses solo para servir de vigía en tus fronteras Kazekage sama -Se quejó Shikamaru una tarde, reunido con Gaara.

Gaara solo sonrió.

Había cosas imposibles de no conceder a su hermana mayor.

* * *

**Orgullo:**

El orgullo a veces a Temari le impedia hacer muchas cosas. Entre ellas abrír su corazón, cuya coraza era de metal. Era una mujer en un mundo de hombres, y una mujer en un mundo de hombres no le estaba permitido comportarse como una mujer. Debía asumir un rol duro, sino la pisotearían.

Desde pequeña la enseñaron a ser quien era. Ella nunca había pensado que llegados a unos años su naturaleza de mujer exigiera salír. La Hime de Suna quería ser amada. Lo consiguió.

A sus pies estaba un hombre perezoso, que no tenía interés en nada, y por raro que pareciera, había cambiado su perspectiva a raíz de comenzarle a gustar la kunoichi de la Arena. Pero ella siempre era fría, quizá por eso le gustaba. No era mujer chillona como su compañera de equipo ni melosa. Era una mujer dura dispuesta a asumir un rol muy distinto al natural solo para ganar y salir vencedora.

Sin embargo a Nara le estaba comenzando a disgustar ese maldito rol, porque ella no cedía. Había comenzado a visitar Suna, presentandose voluntario a cualquier misión que lo destinara allá. Llegados a un punto que ya la Godaime no llamaba a otro, simplemente lo llamaba a él como primer y único recurso. Compartían noches ardientes, llenas de pasión donde solo se oían gemidos y más.

Pero ella jamás le había dicho cuales eran sus sentimientos. No abría su corazón y Nara estaba confundido ante su actitud. No le gustaba que ella no se dejara llevar. Que ella fuera tan orgullosa.

Y Temari sabía que algún día debía abrir su corazón, pero que no fuera demasiado tarde. Porque también era consciente de que Shikamaru sentía algo indescifrable por su compañera de Equipo.

Y tal vez cuando abriera su corazón, él se habrá ido.

Temari por primera vez maldice su orgullo.

* * *

**Pereza:  
**  
No había nadie más perezoso en Konoha que el shinobi Nara Shikamaru, desde pequeño había tomado la aficción de tumbarse en la terraza familiar y mirar el cielo. Las nubes era algo que simplemente le fascinaban. Le proporcionaban tranquilidad, y poco después se dormía. 

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hacer viajes a Suna le tomó bastante cariño a la furía del desierto liberada por medio de tormentas de Arena. Shikamaru las encontraba fascinantes. Podría pasarse horas tumbado en la cupula de la torre de Kazekage intentando descifrar las formas borrosas que formaban los diminutos granos de arena dorada en el aire a causa del fuerte viento que las levantaba del suelo.

Esa tarde después de terminar de revisar los puestos de los vigilías como le había pedido el Kazekage, se recostó sobre la torre.

Entrecerró los ojos oscuros ojos, un brillo satisfecho en ellos.

-Aquí estás.

Shikamaru bostezó negandose a moverse.

Sabía quien era.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el maldito día aquí como un espantapajaros?

-Me relaja.

-Tu vives relajado.

El chico la ignoró.

-O te mueves de ahí o te juro que esta noche como pongas un pie en mi habitación te hago sushi, Genio.

-Calla, mujer.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron como platos. Frunció el ceño y lanzó una fuerte borrasca de aire por medio de su recien abierto avanico haciendo que la arena se levantara con más pasión.

-Así tienes algo más con lo que entretenerte, cabeza de piña.

-Arigatou, Temari-san. -Sonrió.

Controlandose para no destriparlo, la joven desapareció.

Con un suspiro borracho de pereza Shikamaru retomó su tarea.

Las tormentas de arena eran terriblemente fascinantes.

**FIN**


End file.
